inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toki-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DeviantArt Profil 1.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fubuki風吹 (talk) 20:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) XD hey hey welcome XD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC) uhm why did you make an Article.. thing? on a Catergory Page? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:32, June 18, 2013 (UTC) hi I made chibi Azura by a dress up game on my mobile hope you like it Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) your welcome, glad you like it ^_^ Youra Konoha Rabbit 11:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) hey you bitch why you copying crystalcarpochaos work??! i hate you totokiki hohoshishiwawawawaa ACNL if you want we can connect? with ACNL??? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) uhm you visit me? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) i was ff off, becuz my 3ds is empty and i can't find my charger ..... Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:29, July 2, 2013 (UTC) i have a idea as my gates are open , than i write that by friendlist message, when you online and i online too can you see if my gates open or not uhmm sorry!!! SORRY it fails suppa fail ><* i had not enough time .-. Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 19:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) really?! oh ty very much i'm glad that you like it ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:36, July 3, 2013 (UTC) hehe ty, it's really nice ^^ i make your oc is that okay? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) btw i make it on paper ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) done!! np Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 15:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) i make again np i'm glad you like it ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Sorry for late, Serena-san,,, ^^' Toki with her Kazemaru doll for you! Hope you like it!! :) Dewi-senpai (talk) 07:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome~ I'm glad you like it^^ Dewi-senpai (talk) 01:31, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RERequest ah ty it's really awesome Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:27, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Arigatau it's PERFECT , thank you very much ^_^ Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) i also made Toki by a game Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome ,^_^ glad you like it Youra Konoha Rabbit 17:49, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :) Hello Serena-san!!, I made this for you^^ Hope you like it~ Dewi-senpai Extend Zone Hunter Net No problem, I'm glad you like it^^ KYAAAA~! Thank you so much, Serena-san!! As my thank you, I'll make Toki sim date^^ Re: Request THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! I like it really! Thank you! Wow! Thank you so much Toki-chan, it's really amazing. I love it! :D Regards, Maki Nice to meet you! Hi, thanks for your greeting on my talk :) I am happy that there is a Vietnamese that same as me in wikia. Oh, I am from Hanoi by the way. Uhm, it it okay, I have a question but do you accept request drawing OC from other users because I need help here ^^"" Mizuhara Yukie (talk) 11:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Woah! It's amazing! Thank you so much!! >w< Best wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Thank you :3 Thank you for accepting my request :) My OC is OC in Galaxy and name is Minazuki Hyouka! This is the sample one and can you draw her in Shinsei Inazuma Japan soccer uniform! If you don't want then it is okay Chaos 21:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) uhm np i'm super happy that you like it